


L'amor Che Move Il Sole E Látre Stelle

by FandomStar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Imaginary QoAaD ContinuationA week. A week since Shadowhunters were shut out of Idris. A week since Kit found out the truth. A week since Ty lost both of his greatest friends.(Summary is bad. I apologize.)





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Latin quote from the end story of QoAaD. It translates to "The love that moves the sun and the other stars".

~~_Ty_ ~~ _~~Tiber~~   ~~Friend~~   ~~Ty~~ Hi,_

_Ty, I know I hurt you. And I am so so sorry. I felt that the fact that you hurt me too justified that, but it doesn't. It really really doesn't._

_I love you, Ty. I love you, and I should have realized that I was nothing special to you, but_

Kit rubbed a hand across his face before carrying on. He wouldn't send the letter. Of course not. How could he? 

Ty probably wouldn't want to know any of it anyway.

* * *

Kit had two sides of A4 paper written when Tessa knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he called, leaning over the letter to hide it. 

Tessa Gray's face popped into the room.

"Dinner's ready. Jem's setting the table," she told Kit, her eyes sparkling curiously at Kit's desk. "What are you up to?"

Kit jumped slightly, suddenly seeming anxious as he put a nearby book on top of his paper in hopes that Tessa got the hint.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm coming."

As he walked quickly past Tessa, Kit didn't pay much notice to the fact that she wasn't following right behind him.

* * *

Kit and Jem had started eating without Tessa. However, it had been five minutes since she had gone to get Kit for dinner.

"Where  _is_ she?" Jem asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. I thought she was right behind me," Kit replied. "I'll go look for her."

As Jem nodded, Kit stood and walked down the corridor that led to the bedrooms, calling Tessa's name.

When he got to his room, the door was wide open, and he felt his heart clench.

Kit moved into the doorway, and saw Tessa sitting on the bed. With two pieces of paper in her hands. Kit looked over to the desk - the book he'd put over his letter had been moved, and the letter itself was missing.

He felt like screaming.

Kit turned his eyes back to Tessa, hoping his expression was neutral.

"You read it." he said with no intonation.

Tessa looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "My curiosity got the better of me. And I've been worried about you, Kit."

Kit stared at Tessa.

"Oh. Okay," he quietly said, backing away, knowing he needed to get away. "Okay."

Then he ran.

* * *

Kit sped through the kitchen and Jem swiftly stood from his chair.

"Kit?" he shouted after the Herondale boy, before seeing Tessa following slowly after him. "Tessa?"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I messed, Jem." she told him, before going on to explain important parts of Kit's letter.

Jem embraced his wife and gently kissed her head.

"I'll go after him," he promised. "Eat."

* * *

Kit was curled in a corner with his knees up to his chest and his forehead pressed against them. When the basement door opened,  his shoulders were shaking as he attempted to contain his sobs. He didn't look up. He didn't want to know whether Tessa had followed him or whether it was Jem.

"I hoped no-one would find out." Kit whispered against his legs.

"Some secrets just aren't meant to stay that way." Jem's voice gently replied with a sigh.

Kit looked at Jem cautiously.

"What did Tessa tell you?" he shakily asked. "About what I wrote?" 

Jem sighed. 

"I think she told me what I needed to know." he carefully told Kit.

Slowly, Kit nodded.

"I would ask if you were okay, but I can't expect you to be," Jem continued. "I know what I told you about looking backward for too long. But I think that, knowing what I do now, you need to say goodbye. Especially to Tiberius."

"But how? How can I go back and then leave again?"

Jem's eyes twinkled.

"Well-"


	2. The Stars

Ty had just finished watching a film with Dru when he told her.

"Dru." he said to get his sister's attention.

Dru turned from the TV to face him, still in a crouching position.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"If... if I told you something but didn't want anyone else to know, you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" Ty asked, his fingers drumming against his knee. 

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone," Dru replied, reassuringly, sitting next to Ty with a leg drawn up underneath her body. "What is it you want to tell me?"

There was a long silence as Ty thought and hesitated, but Dru was patient. That was something Ty had recently found out about his sister.

"I... I think... I think I might be in love with Kit," Ty told Dru, not looking at her. "Maybe."

"Oh. Oh," Dru said thoughtfully. "I thought that there might have been something with you two..."

"He didn't know. And he doesn't," Ty added, quickly. "And it doesn't matter now, because Kit's gone now, and I'll be going to the Scholomance."

Carefully, Dru placed a hand on Ty's leg.

"Your feelings always matter," she gently told him. "It doesn't matter what's happening or what has happened. You feel what you feel."

Ty looked at her closely, as though she were the wisest person he'd ever met.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Dru smiled gently.

"It's the truth." she said, kindly.

* * *

Ty was leaving for the Scholomance at four o'clock. That left four hours for him to pack extra trinkets. Ty looked around his room. If he took too much with him, this wouldn't feel like his room when he came back. If he took too little, his room at the Scholomance wouldn't feel like his own. When he heard a knock, Ty span around. Dru was standing in the doorway, smiling and holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?" she offered. "And packing help?"

Ty smiled slightly. Taking that as an invitation, Dru went in and crouched to put the plate on the floor. She sat next to it and started eating. Shortly after, Ty joined her.

"So, are you ready?" Dru carefully asked.

"I've packed everything I need," Ty replied, nodding. "I just want a few more things."

"How are you feeling about it?" 

"I'm okay, I think. I'm ready for this."

Dru moved closer to her brother, before they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Want me to help you choose what to take?" Dru asked.

Ty smiled at her. It was one of the smiles Dru remembered Kit telling her he found dazzling.

"Yes please." Ty told her.

 

 


	3. The Love

Kit sprinted up the steps to the LA institute. It was a path he could take with his eyes closed. Clearly having noticed his and Jem's approach, Emma opened the door when Kit reached it.

"Kit," she greeted. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

She gestured for Kit and Jem to come in.

"Where's Ty?" Kit asked.

Emma's posture changed from being stiff to being deflated.

"Oh, Kit," she said. "I'm so sorry, but..."

Defeated, Kit sank onto one of the stairs.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" he whispered. "He's already gone."

Jem whispered something in Emma's ear, and they walked out of the foyer, meaning Kit could finally break, unashamed and unmatched.

* * *

Kit had curled up and leaned against the wall when he heard him.

"Kit," the familiar voice said. "I hoped it was you."

When Kit looked up, the long arms of a tall boy engulfed him. He started to cry again, burying his face in Ty's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What for?" Ty softly asked.

"Everything."

They stayed like that for a while. Finally, Kit pulled away.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"I was told that someone was here to say goodbye," Ty told him. "I thought it might be you, and I wanted to talk to you." 

They sat in silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

"I've missed you. So much, I can't even describe it," Kit blurted out. "I still love you, Ty. I know it doesn't change anything, but I  _am_ in love with you."

Wide-eyed with surprise, Ty stared at him. 

"You are?" he breathed. "But... you never told me."

"What do you mean? Oh," Kit asked, before realization hit him. "I suppose it wasn't very good timing. I did tell you. But it was before we raised Livvy. That's why you didn't acknowledge it."

The last part was whispered to himself.

"Oh, that's why you were so mad at me."

"Ty, I was mostly heart-broken, and more mad at myself than at you. But I'm okay now, because I've accepted that you don't feel the same-" 

Ty's sudden movement shocked Kit into silence.

* * *

Ty had never kissed anyone before. As he was about to pull away, Kit got closer and kissed him back. When Ty gasped, Kit lifted a hand to Ty's cheek slowly to give him time to back away if he wanted to. He didn't though, so leaned into the gentle touch. Kit pulled away, making Ty quietly whimper at the sudden lack of contact. However, he'd only pulled away so that he could turn and sit facing Ty. With his back against the wall, Kit beckoned for Ty to join him again. As Ty's hand found Kit's waist, he shuffled on his knees so he was closer and leaned down to kiss Kit again. 

* * *

Kit sighed when their passionate kiss was broken by Ty pulling away and sitting between his legs. Slowly, Kit's hand slid from Ty's hair to his shoulders.

"I should probably stop assuming I know how people feel about me." Kit commented, chuckling.

Ty smiled, not looking at Kit's eyes but at his nose, as he moved his hands up Kit's body, making Kit shiver. Ty's fingers finally slid into Kit's hair, making him sigh contentedly. When he opened his eyes, he smiled affectionately at the awed look in Ty's eyes as he watched Kit's blonde hair intently.

"I love you too," Ty told Kit, his eyes flitting to briefly meet Kit's. "If I didn't make that clear."

Kit laughed, before pressing a softer kiss to Ty's lips that the dark haired boy returned.

"Ty, you need to-" Julian called, striding into the foyer, before stopping at the sight of his younger brother and Kit. "Oh. Oh!"

Frantically, Kit tried to take his hands off Ty as quickly as possible.

"Julian! Um..." he stuttered, flustered and trying to find something to say.

"No, I don't want to know," Julian firmly insisted. "I just came to tell Ty that he needs to get ready to leave again."

Ty nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." he said.

Awkwardly, Julian nodded and left.

Somehow, Kit got to his feet before Ty. He offered his hand to Ty, who took it and shakily got to his feet.

"You okay?" Kit asked.

"Yes, I'm very okay." Ty replied, grinning.

Laughing, Kit reached up to smooth Ty's hair out. Ty frowned.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"You can't go to the Scholomance looking like you've just made out with me, so I'm tidying you up," Kit explained. "Because you need to make a good first impression."

He smoothed out the lapels of Ty's coat, before taking in his Centurion's uniform.

"Wow," Kit whistled, impressed. "You look amazing."

As a blush bloomed on Ty's face, he looked down. 

"You'll keep in touch, won't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course. If I can." Kit sincerely promised.

"I'll ask Emma to get my number to you." 

For a while, they stood not completely looking at each other. Then Kit hugged Ty, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." he whispered.

He felt Ty's hands on his back.

"I'll miss you too."

 


End file.
